Operation: Domination
by Rose Petals In My Pocket
Summary: "It's your fault that we're in this stupid closet anyway. You just had to play seven minutes in heaven with me, but right now it's only been two minutes in hell." Paul complained...Dawn and Paul are forced to be in a closet due to a bet that Paul lost.


**This is my very first one-shot and I got this idea from my best friends. It was a very funny situation and I decided to turn it into a one-shot! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

…

Operation: Domination

…

Who knew that spending the day with guys, who don't do anything but sit on their butts playing video game for five hours straight, could be so effing boring. I mean, c'mon! I'm Dawn Berlitz, for crying out loud! The girl that can find the fun in anything and yet, I'm sitting on a couch in Drew Hayden's mansion, watching my friend's, guy friends, play some military game!

Seriously, I have never been so bored in my life! They just keep doing the same thing over and over again! They pick out their weapons, choose a battlefield, and then for ten minutes kill each other! What is the point? I believe they are addicted to this game! I can't blame them; I'm a game player myself, believe it or not. I just don't sit on my ass for endless days doing it. My girls and I are pretty handy with the Xbox 360 controllers. One could say that we are pretty awesome at video games. Occasionally, we play Xbox Live and challenge against our guy friends, whom have no clue who we are, and we beat them. It's funny; everyone sees it as sexiest thing. Girls shouldn't play video games. All I have to say is, us girls, we can play and we can play good, just saying.

I shift my position on the couch and sigh with boredom. I glance over to my right to look at my brunette friend, May Maple, who rolls her eyes in annoyance. May isn't your typical girl. She has such a fiery personality and quite the appetite. May is the one that likes to dress pretty casual, if she isn't seeing anyone important. Today wasn't one of those days. May has her chest length, brown hair down and straight. She is wearing a red, strapless summer dress with some white strapping wedges. Accessories including, studded diamond earrings and a simple star necklace.

I glance over to my left to look at my fiery, orange-headed friend, Misty Waterflower, who is watching the game with little interest. Misty is classified as a hot-headed tomboy. She rarely ever has her hair down, but today someone accidentally broke her hair band…I don't know who that was…anyway, Misty is wearing a cotton, v-neck, yellow t-shirt with some denim shorts and red flip flops. Her accessories are a pair of small, diamond studs in the shape of stars and a necklace that has 'Mist' dangling from it in diamonds. Misty then glances at me then looks back at the screen while crossing her arms across her chest in the process.

As for myself, I'm known as the bubbly girl, while also being known as a drama queen and can have a temper when the right buttons are pushed. I'm the fashionable one, so today I dressed myself in a white summer dress that reaches about three inches above my knee with some navy strappy wedges. My navy hair is cut to about my shoulders and is silky straight. I am also wearing a pair of small, sparkly, silver hoops.

I look up at the enormous grandfather clock. It has been over six hours of the guys playing this stupid game and I've had enough!

"Guys, this is freaking boring! Can we all do something together?" I stand up off the couch and yell at them. I throw my hands down in exasperation.

None of the guys respond. They are still sitting in bean bag chairs, except for Drew who is sitting in a recliner. I feel my impatience grow. May then stands up and walks over to the side of them.

"Can you three, stop playing for one minute so that we can do something else?" May asks while looking at the boys, waiting for an answer. She didn't get one.

Misty then stands up and walks to the game system and looks at them with a smirk. She then places her hand on the cord connecting the game system to the huge plasma screen television. She gives it a forceful tug and unplugs the plug and the screen goes black finally, getting all the boys attention. They all look at her with disbelieving eyes. May and I walk to stand with Misty and we all cross our arms across our chests.

"What do you want?" Drew spat while tossing his game controller to the ground. He stands up out of his chair and flicks his chartreuse hair out of his emerald green eyes.

"Why'd you unplug the cord, Misty?" Ash yells while adjusting his hat placed on top of his messy, jet black hair and stands up while glaring at Misty directly with his chocolate brown eyes.

"Stupid girls." Paul mutters under his breath as he stands up on his two feet and glares at us with his onyx eyes while running a hand through his gorgeous, purple hair.

I stomp my feet in anger. "We want to do something else, rather than watch you guys play this stupid game all day!" I yell in anger towards them while Paul mutters something incoherent under his breath. I ignore his comment.

"So you think unplugging my Xbox is going to make us do something with you?" Drew yells in annoyance towards us. He then flicks his hair and closes his eyes while taking a breath.

"You ignored us, all three of us! We had to do something! It's your fault for ignoring us!" May yells while throwing her hands up.

"I didn't hear you girls say anything. Did you guys hear them?" Drew asks while looking at Paul and Ash for answers.

"I didn't hear anything, but the game." Ash answers while looking at Paul for his answer.

"I heard them, I just didn't answer." Paul shrugs.

How did I know that was his answer?

"Maybe next time you should answer us and maybe we wouldn't have to stop your game." Misty replies smartly. Drew sighs in annoyance.

"Okay, you have our attention. What would you guys like to do?" Drew asks in regretful tone. I shrug and I look over at Misty and May, who also shrug in response. I then get a mischievous idea.

"We want to play the game you guys were playing." I smile smugly while placing my hands on my hips. Misty looks over at me and understands what I'm doing.

"I believe you guys were playing Black Ops. We want to play." Misty asks while smirking and glances over at May, who is now getting what we are doing.

"I'll play against Drew, Misty will play against Ash and Dawn will play against Paul. We will have one five minute game each." May explains while kneeling down and plugging in the cord again.

Drew, Ash and Paul look at each other and smile.

"Fine, but let's make things a bit interesting. Each one of you will have a different bet." Drew says looking at each of us. We all nod in agreement while smiling smugly.

"Fine by us, you guys make the bets if you win and we will make the bets if we win. No boundaries." May says while smiling at Drew, who walks up in front of her. Ash walks and stands in front of Misty and Paul stands in front me.

"Okay, May. If I win you have to do whatever I say for a week." Drew smirks while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay, _Drew_. If I win you have to be my boyfriend for a week." May says while crossing her arms over her chest in the same manor as Drew. Misty and I gasp in shock while Ash has laughs slightly and Paul barley wears a smirk on his lips. Drew nods and then shakes hands with May. I glance over at Misty who is smiling at Ash.

"Misty, if I win the bet you have make me any meal that I want for two weeks." Ash states as he smiles towards Misty.

"Ash, if I win, which I know that I will, you have to _kiss _me, on the lips." Misty says trying to maintain the giggle that is in her voice. Ash's eyes got big as did mine, Drew's and May's. Paul just looks uninterested. I have the perfect bet for him. Both Ash and Misty shake hands.

"This is a win-win situation for me!" Ash retorts to Misty as he blushes slightly. Misty's face turns about forty shades of red.

Paul then looks at me for a while. I don't know what he's thinking, but I'm starting to feel uncomfortable with his blank stare.

"Troublesome, when I win the bet you have to leave me alone for the rest of today, just today because I know you can't handle more than one day." Paul states while giving me his cold glare.

"That was rude and I so can ignore you for more than one day!" I yell in response. Paul merely snorts in amusement. I roll my eyes and then smile. This is going to be good. I can barely stop myself from smiling.

"When I win the bet you have to play seven minutes in heave and _actually _make-out with me." I say with a huge grin on my face. I also feel a slight blush creep onto my cheeks. Paul looks at me with astonished eyes.

"What? No! I will not agree to this at all!" Paul says in freaked out, yet calm voice. I smile.

"What's wrong, Paul? If you're not going to lose, you have nothing to worry about." I explain with an evil smile. Paul glares at me before taking my hand and shaking it violently. "Okay, it's all settled. Who wants to go first?" I ask looking towards each of the 'pairs' wanting to know who wanted to be brave enough to go first.

"Ash and I will go first." Misty said while picking up a black Xbox controller and turning on the system. Misty sits down on a green bean bag and Ash picks up his previous controller and sits on a red bean bag next to Misty.

Everyone else sat on the big, semi circular, leather couch. I sat down between May and Paul. Drew took the TV remote and turned on the television and sat down beside May. Ash looks over at Misty.

"Hey Mist, do you know how to use a controller?" Ash asks politely while looking over at Misty who was playing around with the buttons on the controller. Misty looks up at Ash and rolls her eyes.

"Yes, I do. Let's just get started." Misty replies in annoyance. Ash is obviously first player while Misty is second player.

After getting by the home page, they were finally on the page to pick their weapon and person to fight with. Misty decided to pick a man with tiger face paint and a military outfit on while Ash picked a scary looking, gruff man dress in tattered clothing. They were then on the page with the weapons displayed on the screen. Misty was done picking out her weapons within one minute. Ash was done shortly after her. They were then transferred to a page with multiple destinations on them.

"Where do you want to go Misty?" Ash asks while slowly scrolling through the page of destinations.

"Nuke town." Misty automatically says while Ash looks at her with confusion.

"There isn't a Nuke town on this game." Ash says while continually scrolling through the page. Misty sighs in annoyance and snatches Ash's controller from his hand. "Hey!" Ash whines.

Misty quickly scrolls down to the place known as Nuke town and selects it. She glances over at Ash for his response before throwing his controller back at him.

"See, I told you there was a Nuke town!" Misty says in annoyance. "Let's just start the game already." Ash nods in response and pushes the 'A' button which starts the game.

…Five Minutes Later…

"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST LOST TO MISTY! FIFTEEN TO THREE! REALLY! A GIRL JUST BEAT ME AT MY OWN GAME!" Ash yells and jumps up from his bean bag in shock and surprise. Ash threw his game controller down on the floor. Misty smiles and laughs.

"I win, Ash. So now you have to pay up." Misty says while placing her index finger onto her lips and smiles. Ash looks over at Misty and blushes furiously.

"I-I forgot about that." Ash stutters in embarrassment while slowly walking over to Misty.

"C'mon Ash, you lost the bet. You have to kiss her now!" I say in a teasing tone. May joins in on the harassment.

"Yeah, just look at those lips. They look so kissable. Don't you agree Ash?" May asks him teasingly while laughing hard. Ash rolls his eyes I annoyance.

"Idiots." Paul mutters under his breath while wearing a ghostly smirk on his lips.

"Ash, get it over with already so May and I can start our game." Drew said in annoyance. "It's just a kiss anyway."

Ash sighs in defeat. He walks over to a red-faced Misty. He grabs her chin gently and turns her face to look at him. He then slowly and gingerly places a sweet kiss on Misty's lips. The kiss lasted for about five second before Ash pulls away, smiling like a moron. Misty pulls away with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Uh…thanks Ash." Misty says in embarrassment while her cheeks turn a darker red. Ash giggles stupidly before nodding.

Drew and May then walk up to the bean bags and take the controllers that Misty and Ash had just played with.

"Ready to lose May?" Drew asks May in a cocky tone. May smirks before responding.

"I never lose at this." May says in confidence while starting the game over with the same guys, but goes through the settings to change their weapons to save some time.

"Just a heads up, I'm way better than Ash is. Don't think you're going to win so easily." Drew says arrogantly before flicking his hair.

"Just a heads up, I'm way better than Misty. Just start the game." May says with a confident tone in her voice. Drew then presses the 'A' button that starts the game.

…Five Minutes Later…

"I BEAT YOU DREW! HAHA! IN YOUR FACE, GRASSHEAD! WHERE IS YOUR COCKY ATTITUDE NOW?" May yells in excitement while standing up out of her seat and throwing her arms up in the air in a victorious motion. "I THROW MY HANDS UP IN THE AIR SOMETIMES, SAYIN' EH-OH!" May sings while practically having a spaz attack and throwing her hands up in the air. My friend is a dork.

Drew sat there, in his bean bag chair with his mouth slightly agape. He is obviously shocked that May had beaten him.

"Haha! That means that May is your girlfriend for the week!" I said laughing really loud. Ash and Misty start to laugh with me at Drew's misfortunate loss. I look over at Paul who just hates the world right now. Dude, c'mon lighten up.

"Sounds like someone is pretty excited to be my girlfriend. I knew you couldn't resist me." Drew says arrogantly while flicking his hair out of his eyes.

"So, it doesn't bother you that you lost twenty-six to five?" May asks with a teasing grin on her face. "Or does it not bother you that I'm your girlfriend for the next week?" Drew smirks before walking over to May who starts to back up against a wall. I watch intensely, waiting for something to happen.

"It doesn't bother me at all that you're my girlfriend, May. You're my new girlfriend. Starting…" Drew says quietly as he blocks May in with his arm on both sides of her while leaning in closer to her face. Their faces were only centimeters apart and May is blushing furiously. "Now." Drew finishes as he then closes the gap between Drew's and May's lips.

I hear gasps from Misty and Ash. I gasp too. I did not expect that to happen at all. This is shocking. I look at May who is now kissing back. It's kinda awkward to watch my friends' lip-lock in front of us. Things start to heat up a little bit. Drew then snakes his arms behind her waist and then May places her arms behind Drew's head and starts to run her hands through his green hair, messing it up a bit.

"Uh…guys? Paul and I still haven't played yet, you guys can make-out later." I say quite loudly, making Drew and May separate with blushes on their cheeks. May scratches the back of her head sheepishly and Drew tries to shake off the blush on his cheeks and regain his cool composure.

"Heh, sorry guys." May says in embarrassment refusing to look at Drew in the eyes.

Paul and I then walk to our bean bags and take a seat while picking up our controllers. Paul looks at me before saying something.

"Troublesome, I have only lost once. I don't even know why I'm wasting my time with you." Paul says rudely while looking back up at the screen and changing our weapons again for the final time.

"My name is _Dawn_. And please Paul, don't go easy on me." I say while I look at him, meeting his eyes. Man, his eyes are gorgeous. Yes, I have a slight crush on him. I already know it's never going to happen between us.

Paul looks at me a bit longer before snorting. Paul then presses the 'A' button to start our game.

…Five Minutes Later…

My heart is pounding loudly and my cheeks blush furiously. I can't see anything. My palms are sweating and my heart is about to bust out of my chest. I feel like I'm about to have a heart attack. I push my hands forward trying to feel my way for a doorknob. I feel something in my grasp and I squeeze it kinda hard.

"What are you doing, Troublesome?"

That's not a doorknob.

I feel my face heat up with embarrassment. I retract my hand quickly and bring it back to my side. It's really hot in here.

"Uh…uh…oh my gosh! Sorry! I was trying to look for a doorknob!" I try to apologize to Paul.

"Well that's not a doorknob! I don't know of any doorknob that it three feet from the ground." Paul retorts to me, making me blush even more.

That was obviously _not _a doorknob.

"S-sorry, Paul." I apologize sheepishly with the blush still on my face. Good thing it's dark in here. I hear Paul sigh in annoyance.

"It's your fault that we're in this stupid closet anyway. You just _had_ to play seven minutes in heaven with me, but right now it's only been two minutes in hell." Paul complained. I blush again.

I did want to play seven minutes in heaven with Paul. I thought it would have been amusing and I doubt he'd kissed me anyway.

"I don't see how it's my fault. If you didn't want to kiss me then you should have beaten me in Black Ops, but you didn't. It isn't my fault, it's yours. I smartly say back to Paul crossing my arms across my chest.

"Hm." Paul grunts in response. I roll my eyes.

I can't believe I actually thought this was going to work. He's so…Paul!

_Knock…Knock!_

"I don't hear any smooching in there!" May's voice calls from outside the door. I sigh in annoyance.

"Dawn. Paul. I better see some messed up hair and clothing when you guys come out! You have four minutes left!" Drew's voice calls outside the door. I hear laughter.

"Ugh! You guys just let me out of here! He isn't going to do anything, but stand arou-" I'm cut off by a pair of soft lips moving against mine. I blush brightly.

"Huh? What'd you say Dawn?" I hear May's voice call from outside the door a second time. I pull away for a split second.

"Go away!" I yell quickly before replacing my lips back onto Paul's soft lips. Mmmmm. He smells good and tastes like peppermints, oh how I love peppermints. The noise from outside was gone and I pull away, waiting for Paul to respond.

"Why'd you stop, Troublesome?" Paul asks in what seems like a disappointed tone. I give him a look of confusion, too bad he can't see it.

"What do you mean? They're gone. You don't have to kiss me anymore." I tell him with slight sadness in my voice. "You can quit acting." It is quiet for about an hour, not really, probably about a minute. It felt like an hour though. Then out of no where, he starts laughing! Why is he laughing?

"Dawn," Paul says quietly and stops for a second. "You're great at Black Ops, but you suck at love." Paul finishes laughing slightly. Okay, I'm lost! I have no idea what he is talking about! Am I missing something or is Paul high? Did he just say Dawn?

"Wh-what are you talking about? I do not suck at love! You're the one that sucks at love, Paul! I've tried to get to you, to look past those cold, onyx eyes of yours and thaw out your cold heart, but I never could! So how do I suck at love?" I yell frantically and seriously confused. He laughs again and I feel his hands cup my hot, red cheeks.

"Dawn, you're the only person who has ever attempted to do any of those things. I admit that I'm not the warmest person in the world or the most huggable bear in the toy store, but you still looked past all of those flaws and still kept trying to get through to me when I kept pushing you away." Paul explains still keeping his hands on my furiously blushing cheeks. I wonder if he can hear my heart beating.

"Paul." I manage to spit out, but I was cut off by a finger to my lips.

"Shhh. You didn't let me finish. You can be the most annoying, bubbly, total dramatic, loudest girl in the world." Paul says before taking a pause. I roll my eyes in annoyance.

"Thanks for letting me know that." I say sarcastically while leaning my back against the wall. Paul huffs.

"Let me finish. You can be all of those things, but you are also one of the most beautiful, caring and positive person I have ever known. That's what I love about you, Dawn." Paul says stroking my cheek with his thumb.

Is this a dream? I pinch my arm. Ow! Nope. Not a dream. Hallelujah!

I close my eyes slowly as I feel Paul pulling me closer to him. I can just smell that peppermint on his breath.

_BAMN!_

The door swings open revealing Drew, Ash, Misty and May all looking at Paul and me with surprising glances. We stare back, unable to speak. Ash speaks for us.

"Uh…sorry to interrupt, but your seven minutes is up."

Damn it!

I look up at Paul before grinning.

"Wanna go play some Black Ops?" I ask him while walking out of the closet. He follows beside me.

"I bet that you can't beat me." He tells me in a challenging voice and a mischievous spark in his eyes. I smile.

"You're on!"

Hmmmm. Maybe we should've started playing Black Ops five hours ago.

…

The End! Thanks for reading! Please push that little gorgeous 'Review' button and leave me a review! :)


End file.
